The present invention concerns a curved belt conveyor. The continuous belt is advanced over deflection rollers by a motor. It has an elevation secured to the edge of the belt that constitutes the outer circumference of the curve and traveling along with the belt. The longitudinal and transverse forces that derive from the curvature are compensated for by resiliently mounted smooth-out rollers distributed at intervals along the outer circumference. The smooth-out rollers are forced at a constant pressure against the side of the elevation facing the center of the cure.
Cornering for conveyor belts is known from German Patent 1 120 977. The belt is deflected over tapering drums and has an elevation in the form of wedge cross-section strip vulcanized along the outer edge. The belt is supported and guided by smooth-out rollers that engage the side of the elevation facing the inside of the curve and are resiliently forced against it.
The belt in this cornering system projects out of the outside of the curve and beyond the drums. The strip is vulcanized to the inside of the projecting area. The smooth-out rollers are accordingly also inside the belt loop and are forced sloping from inside to outside against the strip.
The engagement of the smooth-out rollers against the side facing the inside of the curve of the strip vulcanized to the inside of the edge of the belt projecting out beyond the tapering rollers tends to force the projecting edge out. This tendency is counteracted with additional smooth-out rollers that engage the edge of the belt that projects beyond the tapering drums from outside. The additional rollers do not, however, make it possible to channel the belt precisely enough. This is especially true when such cornering must overcome significant elevations, so that the curve must be severely distorted to lift articles from a low horizontal level to a high horizontal level.